


The Final Smash

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Sage's Story Archive [3]
Category: F-Zero, Grand Theft Auto V, Legend of Zelda, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of smashing, Lil Mac and Luigi decide to call it quits for the day. A few friendly pats on the back and "good jobs" don't seem to be enough. Tensions are high between the two when they get home, and they can't keep their eyes off each other. Soon, hands on hands. Hands on shirts. Shirts are off and tongues are on skin, and there doesn't seem to be a way to stop them. Someone is going to be smashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Smash

lilmac turned to loogi “stick it in”

luigi blushed intensely “s-stick what in??” he asked in that cute little italian accent. mm. fuck yeah.

“stick the pasta in my anus” moaned lil mac “        GET IT IN THERE LUIGI”

Luigi shoved it in all the way, even including a little bit of his fist. Lil Mac was still wearing his shorts. forget about falcon punch, because luigi was taking it to an entirely new level

“show me your moves” falcon whispered LOUDLY. HE YELLED IT INTO HIS FUCKING EAR AND FUCKING DIED SMASHED. WASTED. GONE.  HIS SMASH ATTACK BROOUGHT HIM BACK AND HE GOT ONTO HIS HOT ROD SHIP WHICH IDK THE NAME OF AND BLASTED LINGUINI AWAY

fettucini alfredo screamed. he was so scared. where was he going? where was lil mac? oh right lil mac is right here his fist is still in his juicy asshole they were both speeding fast on falcons falcon falcon ship. they were going at 1,237 pages of slam-per-hour and they could see sonic right beside them as they made tender fist love. Falcon jemmed his cock into the steering wheel because he was kinky

lil mac had tears streaming down his face “severe fisting” -

sonic jumped aboard the fuck train, “ YOURE TOO SLOW” he iconically icon icon iconnialaalllly. said he.

Freefallin begins to play

green mario was about to explode. take off. fucking deliver his disgusting mushroom sperm to mankind. boom clap the sound of his testies the beat goes off and on and off and on offf offf and on and off and on offf offf and on and off and on offf offf and on and off and on offf offf

  * “g-g-give me cummies daddy” YELLED LIL MAC AND CHEESE. Salami whipped his gigantic breadstick out again. and slapping Lill sexybackmac’s sexy widdle ass.Tortano aimed for his ass, but instead knocked him upside the head with the [Strolghino](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strolghino)




lil

macklemore was knocked unconscious from cannoli’s dick

The smash announcer’s voice could be heard from a distance “BABBY” he yelled, his voice defining space and sound. Pizza’s eardrums shattered like his glass condom. That’s right. Glass condoms. Like Joe Glass from punch-out

  * Verdure in [pinzimonio decided it was time for a little ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pinzimonio&action=edit&redlink=1)Bruchetta action.




Stock funds in Uganda have risen dramatically over the past 5 years. This proves Uganda’s economy has really changed ever since their president Dran Loko came into office in the year 1,237.

[Agghiotta di lumache (Sicilian snail soup) whos garmugia was not as slow as a snail. But as fast as pesto.](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Agghiotta_di_lumache_\(Sicilian_snail_soup\)&action=edit&redlink=1)

“i don’t know why do you jack off to horses” said toon link to mitt romney  Lil macarena is a very hesistant lil girl. [Ragù alla bolognese](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rag%C3%B9_alla_bolognese)  is a big strong titter he was gonna make his lil macked get his cummie on but lil macie got a lil dick so what does [Ragù alla bolognese](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rag%C3%B9_alla_bolognese) do?         he takes a huge shit on lil macker’s face like the lil BITCH HE IS.

“get inisde me … Minestra di fagioli-kun….” uttered lick macstack. “ ugh you know it babe im gonna pummle you so hard with my throbbing olive” groaned Gnocchi di semolino. “get in my crusty boxer asshole daddy-kun” small madonna squealed, spreading his daddy like a virgin fuckbag.

Pasts amiled and thrusted his TRIPPLE TITTER SDNA COUNTERSTICK 5 INCHES RANDOM really THICK DINlGe DONGer INSIDE HIS SEXY WIDDLE BAY-BEE

Tacconi, [tagliatelle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tagliatelle), tagliarini, [tonnarelli](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tonnarelli), [tortellini](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tortellini), [trenette](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trenette), trottole, trofie  bent down to grab  the tiny mackenzie’s utter. he was a  cow. stay strong for  mother

Nintendo Mascot #2 then began to animal style the shit and putting his all-star mode into fucking his miniature manure harder than a brony wants to fuck applesparkleshit “hey now you’re an all star getcha game on  go play hey now y er gonna let you down” sang the plumber

**  
  
**

sonic fucked shadow youre welcome the end.

**WORKERS OF THE WORLD UNITE!**


End file.
